Steam
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: Kanan and Mari spend the night together.


**Never wrote a M rated fic before.**

 **gonna go wash my brain**

 **cuz**

 **reasons**

 **not safe for young children to read**

 **^that was a warning**

* * *

Her parents sometimes asked her why, exactly, did she decide to return to Uchiura. Living in the lap of luxury, Mari had no reason to return. The school she attended in America was vastly superior to Uranohoshi, and her ties to her closest friends in Japan had been cut. It was true that being unable to put aside her dream of becoming a school idol alongside Kanan and Dia was part of the reason for her return. But the other reasons for her return were far too complicated, too personal, to explain to her parents.

For instance, the balcony just outside her room. Extending out over the cliff face that her house sat upon, Mari felt like she was floating over the ocean. And, when she was younger, this was where she would see the light signals made by Kanan and Dia as they stood on the shore. Not to mention that the sight from her balcony was beautiful, especially on the night of a full moon. The multitude of stars twinkled brightly alongside the white surface of the room; the ocean's reflection of the night sky made the waves themselves sparkle. She wouldn't see a view like this in America, where the smog produced by its cities clouded the shine of the stars until they were invisible.

Mari stood at the edge of the balcony now, shivering slightly despite the warm summer breeze. Her white nightgown shifted in the wind as she stood and gazed at the ocean, waiting.

At long last, after what seemed like an hour of waiting, she heard it. The quiet creak of her bedroom door as it opened, pushed inward by someone. Slowly, knowing the importance of her timing, Mari turned around just as Kanan reached the balcony exit.

"Good evening, Kanan." She said, welcoming the other third year.

Kanan scowled as she walked across the tiled floor to Mari. "Don't 'good evening' me. You text me out of nowhere to come and then don't respond to a single message I sent back."

"But you still came." Mari pointed out.

Kanan's cheeks looked a little redder under the moonlight. "W-Well, yeah. I didn't want to repeat that again. Not listening to each other when it mattered." The more serious third year was probably thinking of the incident back in their first year: the argument that had led to Mari leaving her best friends and her dreams behind.

She didn't want to dwell on it, nor did she want to see that expression of guilt and sadness on Kanan's face. They'd already fixed the broken bonds of their friendship, perhaps even going further than necessary to rekindle the flames of their relationship. Mari touched Kanan's cheeks, feeling the soft skin warm up beneath her fingertips. Kanan would not lead tonight, she thought, as she kissed Kanan on the lips.

Kanan fought back as Mari maintained their lip contact. With difficulty, Mari forced Kanan's mouth open. Leading was much harder than she originally thought, or perhaps that was because Kanan disliked being pushed around. Needing to breathe, Mari separated from Kanan for a second. That second was all Kanan needed.

Feeling a bit irritated that Mari tried to top her, even though only in kissing, Kanan returned the kiss with more force. She'd caught Mari by surprise, taking advantage of it to quickly push her tongue into Mari's mouth. She tasted Mari, wrapping her arms around the blonde to prevent her from escaping as she continued her attack. Mari's face was bright red now, and Kanan had no doubt that her own cheeks were just as inflamed.

Their back-and-forth battle for dominance finally came to an end a few minutes later, when the need to breathe overtook their desire. Mari sank onto the white tiles, her chest heaving with the effort to take in oxygen. Kanan fared a little better; her many dives into the sea had strengthened her lungs. Except, now that the exhilaration of the moment had passed, Kanan's rational thought scolded her for getting taken by Mari's pace.

"So...what did you call me for anyway?" She asked, wanting to rid herself of the lingering embarrassment that came every single time they kissed.

"..." Mari looked so vulnerable right now, quite unlike the obnoxiously loud character she displayed during their school hours. Maybe it was the innocent-looking white nightgown she wore, or the quiet pants she made as she continued to draw in air, that triggered something inside Kanan.

Rational thought dictated that she leave before they advanced into the forbidden act. Instinct and desire, on the other hand, instructed that she pick up Mari and carry her inside to the bed. As Kanan continued to stare at Mari, her instinct and desire won out over her rational thought.

Kanan lifted Mari with ease and carried her into the bedroom. After depositing the blonde on her bed, she closed the glass sliding door. The summer breeze, warm though it was, would only chill them. She grasped the rope holding the curtains and pulled, undoing the knot that held the cloth in place. The curtains unfurled, blocking out the moonlight from the balcony.

The lights were off; the only light source came from the small LED flashlight that Mari kept plugged in. For emergencies, it was marked, though it also functioned as a nightlight if the room was dim enough. Kanan checked the door, wondering if she should leave it unlocked or not.

"Leave it, Kanan." Mari said.

Kanan fiddled with the doorknob a little bit longer, locking and unlocking the door, before leaving it unlocked and turning to Mari. The blonde had recovered some energy; she was sitting up on the sheets, her knees drawn inwards to her chest.

Losing some of her nerve, Kanan sat at the foot of the bed. She studied the white sheets with a great intensity, not wanting to meet Mari's gaze, though she could still feel it on her. This was not the first time the two of them had been alone, together, in a dark room, with a single bed. Nor did she think it would be the last. Even so, Kanan found it frightening to continue onward with their night. The fear would dissipate, she knew, once she got started. It always did.

"Kanan."

Reluctantly, Kanan looked up. Despite her desire to always dominate, always lead, her rationality kept her from starting. Mari knew this, and Kanan knew she knew. That was why she didn't object when Mari took her hand, moving slowly closer until she was touching Mari. Feeling her.

"Is it okay?" Kanan asked quietly. It was a quietness that hid the heat growing in the lower half of her body. She crawled closer, and Mari leaned backwards to make room for her. She took the hem of the white nightgown in her hand, glancing at Mari for one last confirmation.

The blonde nodded.

Kanan lifted the bottom of the gown up, pushing the soft, silken fabric over Mari's knees and up to her stomach. Undressing her completely would be difficult, given that Mari was lying on her back, but this was enough. She could feel Mari's gaze burning into her, waiting for her to make the next move. Should she stall a bit? Or should she go straight for the target that both of them wanted? Kanan couldn't decide.

Thinking on it, Kanan thought maybe she should get a little revenge on Mari. The text messages left without a response had nearly slipped her mind at this point. Nearly, but she remembered them now. It was Mari's fault for not responding, and Kanan should pay her back a little for that. She pushed the nightgown further up, revealing the other girl's choice of undergarment for the night. A violet color, perhaps, though Kanan couldn't see all that well with the lack of lighting. And it was a front clasp too. Without a second thought, she unclasped the bothersome article of clothing.

She could feel Mari flinch beneath her as she took one of those beautiful mounds into her mouth, sucking on it, playing with it using her tongue. The taste was sweet, the skin smooth beneath her lips. She lifted her head slightly, partially to breathe, partially to take a look at the mark she had left.

"Kana-"

Kanan cut Mari off quickly with her lips. Thankfully, multi-tasking had always been one of her many skills. She kept up the tongue battle willingly, even as her left hand pressed and prodded against the breast she hadn't touched yet.

Tiring of the kiss, she backed off to let Mari catch her breath. While the blonde gasped for air, Kanan returned her attention to the breast she had been playing with. She latched onto it again, this time roughly biting into her lover's soft flesh. She felt Mari's hand pushing against her head, trying to shove her to where she wanted attention. Kanan only bit down harder, though not enough to injure her love, and refused to budge. She was in control, not Mari.

When she finally released her victim, she had made a deeper marking on Mari's skin. And Mari, she was crying a bit.

"Did it hurt? I'm sorry." Kanan asked, quickly moving to make her apology by giving Mari another kiss. She only lingered on Mari's lips for a few seconds before sitting back, wondering if she had gone too far and the mood was killed.

"I-It didn't hurt…" Mari whispered. Her voice was so low that Kanan had to lean closer to even hear her. "But...don't tease me like this…"

Kanan sighed, mainly out of relief. She'd intended on continuing to play with her lover, but her resolve wavered at the sight of those tears. So much for not listening, she berated herself. "Alright, Mari. Ah, but tell me if it starts to hurt, okay?" Kanan said as she slipped her dominant right hand under the silky cloth. The pale purple underwear was all that protected Mari from being completely undressed, but they both knew it would be removed soon. "You're already wet."

"That's because you were playing with me. You meanie." Mari mumbled, sticking her tongue out at Kanan.

Kanan didn't bother giving a verbal response. She had the upper hand, quite literally, and decided to show Mari so. She prodded the wet area, a sticky substance clinging to her finger as she lifted it up. The back of her hand was also wet now; the silk didn't hold liquid well apparently.

"Meanie." Mari repeated, involuntarily gasping as Kanan inserted a finger into her vagina.

"What was that?" Kanan asked. A second finger joined the first inside Mari, but she wasn't satisfied with just touching the inside of her lover. She repositioned herself to kiss Mari passionately while her right hand continued its work inside the blonde and the left played with Mari's chest. Mari didn't answer her question, or rather, Kanan didn't allow her the chance to.

All that mattered to her now was pleasuring Mari. It always went like this, every time they had sex together. Kanan just had to make Mari come once, then the rest of the night would pass without any more action. She'd go home unsatisfied in the morning, but it really didn't bother her all that much once she'd washed all the remnants of the previous night off. Thinking about it, Mari was probably reaching her limit now; it was getting awfully tight around her right hand.

Kanan moved her fingers inside Mari's vagina as she finally released Mari from their kiss. The blonde cried out as she came, the liquid splattering against Kanan's arm. Mari's body seemed to sag, relaxing, as the girl panted. Kanan took the time to draw her fingers out and inspect her skin. The hot pain in her lower half wasn't going away. She'd have to make do by herself once Mari fell asleep.

She lay down next to Mari, watching her lover breathe in and out, in and out. The blonde's eyes were closed; she was probably tired out from Kanan's play. Kanan watched as Mari's breathing evened out, and seemed to slow. She'd thought the other girl had fallen asleep when Mari finally spoke.

"It's not fair."

"Huh?" Kanan lifted her head the same time Mari did. She could see her confused expression reflected in Mari's eyes.

"It's not fair." Mari repeated, with a little pout. "I want to have my way with you too."

* * *

 **yeah there's gonna be a part two**

 **just like, give me some time**

 **to figure out what mari's going to do**


End file.
